jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Aurora
July 13, 2006 - March 17, 2017 “''She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose.” ―Maleficent Princess Aurora is the female protagonist from Walt Disney's 1959 animated film ''Sleeping Beauty. ''She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. Aurora is the 3rd official Disney Princess and the last princess to be developed by Walt Disney. Princess Aurora has been voiced by Mary Costa in the original movie, Erin Torpey, Jennifer Hale and currently by Kate Higgins. Background Official descriptions Disney Princess ''Aurora is gentle and loving, and is raised by three fairies named Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. She lives in the forest, where she meets the Prince, her one true love. Maleficent Princess Aurora is a curious and thoughtful child who develops a bond with nature that rivals only Maleficent’s. But as she grows, Aurora is caught in the middle of the seething conflict between the forest kingdom she has grown to love and the human kingdom that holds her legacy. Development The original design for Aurora has developed by Tom Oreb, who based figure of Aurora on Audrey Hepburn's thin frame and graceful demeanor. Later, Marc Davis worked on sketches of Oreb, improving the appearance and clothing of the heroine so that they were combined with angular forms of background images. Marc Davis' wife, Alice, designed some of Aurora's costumes. According to the designer, this was her first job at the Walt Disney Studios, during which she became Marc's wife in 1956. As with other Disney films, an actress was hired as a live-action model, as a guide for the animators. Helene Stanley became the model for the heroine. She had previously worked on this post, fulfilling the role of Cinderella. Personality Aurora is kind, gentle and kind-hearted. Aurora is very loyal to her "aunts" and usually obeys their rules respectfully, although she may disagree with them. Since she was raised not to talk to strangers, Aurora was naturally startled and apprehensive when the handsome Prince Phillip appeared in the forest. However, she was drawn to him before remembering her aunts' rule about not talking to strangers. Aurora then compromised in agreeing to talk to him by arranging to meet him at her cottage, under the supervision of her aunts. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, proactive, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the movie, at least awake, that is. Physical appearance Aurora is a beautiful young woman, magically blessed with curly and wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that shame the red rose. Her complexion is fair and flawless and unlike Snow White or Cinderella, her face is less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only 16. In her peasant guise of Briar Rose, she wears a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and goes barefoot. She also has a black headband and carries a purple shawl. As her princess self, she wears a pink or blue evening gown with a petal overskirt, long triangular sleeves and an attached petticoat. Gallery of Princess Aurora Princess Aurora holding a rose in her blue dress.png|Princess Aurora in her redesign in her blue dress Princess Aurora holding a rose in her pink dress.jpg|Princess Aurora in her redesign in her pink dress Princess Aurora in her redesign.jpg|Wallpaper of Princes Aurora's redesign Aurora_poses_for_a_photo_at_Disneyland.jpg|Aurora at Disneyland Aurora_@_Princess_Fantasy_Faire.jpg Aurora_holds_a_rose_@_Disneyland.jpg Appearances Sofia the First Princess Aurora appears in the Christmas Special "Holiday in Enchancia". She is the first Disney Princess to not sing on the show, instead she only gives Sofia some good advice. When King Roland goes missing, Sofia and her family go out into the cold blizzard snow to find him, but as a result they get lost, too. When Sofia's amulet starts to glow, she wanders off to a spot where she can be alone and finds Aurora. Aurora tells Sofia she can always count on her animal friends to help her through tough times, before disappearing. Trivia * Aurora is the third Disney princess after Atta and Dot in 1998 from ''A Bug's Life. ''However, she is the first human Disney Princess. Category:Disney Princesses